injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan Le Fay (Avengeance)
This article, Morgan Le Fay (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Morgan Le Fay is a playable villain character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. She is classified as a Power User. Biography Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Intro: Outro: Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Quotes Character Ending "Across eons of history, the powers of magic and sorcery had waned in the physical plane. But the magicks which had been unleashed as part of Loki's destruction of New York had created a potent source of dark magical power, one which even the great Morgan Le Fay could detect a thousand generations prior. Allying herself with the great and powerful magic user Victor Von Doom, Morgan's defeat of the Regime was shift. Those who survived the initial chaos of Insurgent and Regime alike now must live in a world where magic dominates, and the heirs of the Morgan-Doom coupling will enforce its order." Costume Description Default Once one of the great wizard Merlyn's deadliest enemies, Morgan Le Fay is one of history's most dangerous witches and his influence has spun across all of time and space, including putting her into conflict with the Avengers and the Scarlet Witch. Insurgency Seperated by eons of time from the battle between Regime and Insurgent Morgan could have taken advantage or else used the distraction to suit her purpose. Yet fearful of the rising powers of her old enemy Wanda Maximoff, Morgan has casted her ties with Amora and the Masters of Villiany. Powers and Abilities Morgan le Fay possesses a natural affinity for magical forces which is a result of her half-faerie genetic structure. She possesses a gifted intellect, and as a former pupil of Merlin and centuries of study, she is considered one of the greatest sorceresses in Earth's history. Her magical powers are derived from three major sources. Due to her faerie heritage she possesses innate personal powers such as the ability to control minds; she also possesses abilities all humans potentially have, such as the ability to engage in astral projection. She also has the faerie ability to manipulate mystical energy, often through spells and enchantments of ancient Celtic origin, an ability she has honed through practice. Not all of Morgan’s powers have been documented as yet. It is known that she can mystically manipulate both the natural environment of Earth and the environment of the astral plane in which she once existed. She can cast illusions, project mystical bolts (which can affect physical beings and objects even when she is in astral form), create mystical force shields and remove spirits from their bodies and place those spirits under her control. When in physical form, she can fly and change her shape into other people or animals (both real and mythical). She also has healing powers which she might have used on her former foe King Arthur on transporting him to Otherworld. Morgan is virtually immortal. Her spirit has restored her physical body at the various times it has been destroyed. Due to her hybrid nature (half-human and half-faerie), Morgan Le Fay has the faerie's vulnerability to "cold iron" or steel. These materials can cause her harm both in her physical and astral form. Trivia Gallery Category:Insurgency Member (Avengeance) Category:Super Villain (Avengeance) Category:Power User (Avengeance) Category:Human Category:DLC (Avengeance) Category:Ultron Paradox (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron